Nowadays, in human life, decorations are becoming more and more necessary on desktops of people. General decorations are all fixed, and are low in ornamental value. Existing decorative cups are all provided with motor drives, but the operation of motors results in large vibration and noise of the cups, so that the existing decorative cups are very unsuitable for long-time use. Moreover, the vibration makes it easy to damage the decorative cups.